Resident Rising
by solidcal
Summary: When Frank and Chuck follow a lead given to them by Isabela.They come face to face,with a well known enemy...


A.N: Takes place after Case West

Enjoy

**Resident Rising...**

Two men are standing over a cliff,looking over to a facility.

One of the men is clad in a bright yellow jacket with white writing that says "IJIEK",  
>jeans and some motorcycle boots and with his blonde hair shining because of a light of a bike...<br>The other man is clad in black tinted shades,a black jacket,an open buttoned white shirt and some black trousers and black shoes.  
>Around he's neck hung a gold locket,and a black digital camera.<p>

He also had thick black hair that seemed to be blending in with the darkness.  
>The man clad in the bright yellow jacket turns to the other man and says "Are you sure this is the place Frank?<br>Now the other man clad in black,sighs as he says "Yeah,should be the next lead that can help us take these bastards down!  
>Besides this note that Isabela slipped into my pocket after she ran pass me should help us follow this lead."<br>Frank takes out a note that says

Frank...  
>I'm sorry if you thought I betrayed you.I hope this information makes up for some of my mistakes.<br>I heard that Marion Mallon,that blonde was talking about an accomplise of hers.  
>Said he was working in a facilty,East of this Phenotrans facilty.<br>He seems to be a very well known man.  
>Frank I hope this information is of use to you.I'm so sorry for the mistakes I've made.<p>

Please be careful...

Signed "Isabela"

Frank then looks to the facility and says "Ready Chuck?"

"Yeah!This lead looks 's go!" shouted Chuck at the top of his voice.

Frank and Chuck start to crawl through the vents,with a sense of deja-vu running through their stops in front of Chuck.  
>Chuck burts out with "Shit!A dead end again!Your really good at investigative work Frank." Frank now looks behind at Chuck and says in a sarcastic tone "Oh don't come at me with that again." Frank then moves backwards bursts out with "Don't get to close!"<br>"Why?You think this vent might collapse like the last one we were crawling through." said Frank as he started to laugh.  
>Chuck now saying in a concerned tone "Really Frank don't get too this thing may drop." Frank laughed and said in the same sarcastic tone "You gonna make me drop it?" With that said the vent beneath them collapses. "Ahhhh!" shouted the two men as they hit the floor hard.<br>The two men then look at then looks at Chuck with concerned eyes as he says "Don't you dare say it!" Chuck then laughs and says "Say what?You mean I'm gonna say consider it dropped again?" Frank then with a bit of anger shouts "Why you..."  
>He is then cut off as he hears a man snarl and shout "Just who are you two?"<p>

The two men then shoot up as they hear the man.

Frank is the first to say "Frank West,freelance photojournalist." followed by Chuck saying "Chuck Greene,ex motorcross star."

"The intimidating man was dressed in an all-black getup, from his shirt, to  
>his slick jeans, to even the leather jacket adorning him. Atop his head was a<br>pair of dark black sunglasses, completely shrouding his eyes, and a  
>thinly-cropped mane of blonde hair. Altogether, it gave him a look of<br>smugness, yet the tone of this man was not of a pure heart."

Frank and Chuck then shout "Who are you then?"

The man then smirks with a cold expression and says "Gentlemen,how can you not know who I am?I am Albert Wesker, or as you should know...the origin of Zombies.."  
>Chuck then looks at Wesker in with shock and anger on his shouts in anger "Do you realise what you have done since Santa Cabeza?<br>"Santa Cabeza...?" shouts Wesker as he has a flashback of shutting down that facilty

He then snaps out of the flashback and shouts "Impossible! Their research ended in failure...unless...ah, the government covered it up."  
>Frank then shouts "Yeah!Because of that the outbreak that started in Willamette cost lots of people their lifes!"Frank then has a flashback to his time in Wilamette and everyone he lost and only escaping with Isabela.<p>

Chuck then shouts "Yeah and it caused the outbreaks in Las Vegas,Still Creek and Fortune City!"  
>Wesker then looks at Frank with another cold smirk on his face as he says "Now I remember you Frank!You was the one that took out that commander back in Wilamette.<br>I watched from the roofs as you started fighting hand to hand with him.I must say you showed some determination to survive."  
>Frank snaps out of his flashback.<p>

He is then about to say something when he is interuppted by Chuck.

"You bastard! Do you know what you've done!What you've caused!My daughter is infected because of you!She needs that damn awlful drug because of you!"  
>Wesker then laughs as he says "Now hold on... Don't jump to conclusions yet... I'm interested in what you think of the whole story."<br>Frank now concerned says to Chuck "Whoa, hey Chuck, hold yourself back for a moment..." With an angry tone Chuck shouts "DAMNIT!Fine!"  
>Wesker then smirks as he continues to say "Now where was I? Ah yes. Now as you know, my company, Umbrella, is where all zombies come from..."<br>"Uh-huh." Comes the listening tone of Frank. "This is actually but one of the several companies who have created zombies based on our research..."  
>Chuck then interrupts and says "So?" Wesker then continues "My main branch was working on a stable mutation of the human genes to create a new, super breed of humans, but with Santa Cabeza,<br>we decided to use a new source..." "The queens..." Grunted then chuckles and says "Ah, yes, so you're familiar with them. I had sent my team of experts to find a way to use these natural resources to gather energy and power..." Chuck then interupts by shouting "Okay, now get ready to...!"  
>Wesker then shouts "DON'T INTERUPT ME!Now let me finish. We used bees and wasps because they can travel long distances.<p>

We then mutated them to gather the life energy from vegetation instead of what they usually get.

We then make them go back to a beacon... a hive..." Frank then in a shocked tone says "Don't tell me.."  
>Wesker then shouts "YES!YOU GUESSED IT!I AM THE HIVE!" Wesker then starts to float up as bees flood the room and stab into him, and drain themselves inside of him.<br>Frank the shouts "What the hell!" Chuck then goes to reach into the back of his trousers and shouts "I've had enough of this!" He then Pulls out a handgun and starts firing.  
>The bullets reflect off of Wesker's skin. "HAHAHA! That will do nothing. At first, I used these bees to make me stronger, but then, they mutated my genes as well. I NEED..." Wesker then hears a motorcycle and a humvee.<p>

Frank then says with a smirk "Yes, you need what?" Wesker then shouts "Damn! What are they doing here?" Chuck and Frank then both say "Who!"  
>A motorcycle and humvee can then be heard in the distance. Wesker then thinks to himself. "I don't have time for this... I'm too weak right now..."<br>Wesker then says out loud. "Gentlemen, it seems their's been a change of plans. You are terminated!" Wesker then snaps his fingers,then the room fills with zombies.  
>Frank shouts "Shit!" Chuck also shouts "Dammit Frank, I told you we should've killed him!" Wesker then says sarcastically "Oh, trust me, you couldn't if you tried... Now, Zombies... ATTA..."<br>Suddenly a motorcycle smashes though the window and into Wesker, but not before a woman does a backflip off the vehicle and pulls out two Uzis, killing all the zombies around Chuck and Frank,and lands on her feet behind Frank and Chuck.

Chuck then shouts "What the hell!" Wesker shouts as he is pinned under the motorcycle. "Zombies, ugh, ATTACK!" Suddenly a Humvee then smashes into the room and kills more of the zombies.  
>A man then opens the door and shouts "Jill!You two!IN!NOW!" The woman then shouts "Lets go!" Chuck then shouts "You win this round Wesker!<br>Frank then shouts "Chuck!It's too dangerous!We need to go right now!" The man and woman then say "But we'll be back!"  
>Wesker then gruts and laughs as he says "I'm sure you will!HAHAHA!"<br>The four of them escape the facilty...


End file.
